Lovers
by AMs-han
Summary: The women in all lives of Mamoru & Endymion (though the same) have come to explain their adoration to this bishounen. Its a whole mixture of women who have loved him and women of what people accuse of a background affair other than the lovely Usagi.
1. Prologue

_waves_ I decided to expand my horizons once again by making yet _another _SM fic. No worries, I'm working on "Hate". But I've been having this idea prodding mei in the head fifty thousand times and when your conscious does that, you know you have to do whatever to please it. Er...don't mind my oddness. Yes, this is intended as a multi-chapter. :P I'm sure it's straight forward. Enjoy!  
  
**Notice:**  
**1)** This fic will be based on the manga as much as I possibly can.  
**2)** Most of the women will be known throughout the fic. However, some will be created in order to explore Mamoru's past. No Mary Sues will be permitted to enter from here. :D  
**3)** Some of the ideas of the women are based off my ideas. So...yeah.  
  
--------------------------  
**LOVERS**  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
**BY: AMI-CHAN**  
-------------------------------  
  
Just to inform you(though I'm sure you know): My past life was the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion. Chiba Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen are presently my names in this age. And lastly, the King of Earth, Endymion is my future being. I really _have_ lived rather...interesting lives, haven't I?  
  
In each life, I've had my share of the so-called lovers, may it come from simple come-and-go crushes, terrifying obsessions, supposed hidden love (then gone), or assumptions of more bothersome relationships. I assure you and confirm that the only woman I intend on spending the rest of eternity is with my lovely Usako. Kami, I love her so much. What motive would I have to acutually _leave_ my princess? Dear Kami. Are you insane?  
  
But, I digress. In any case, these women haven't had the option to explain themselves and their...abnormal behavior of their declared 'love'.  
  
So, here it is. The list of women in my life or lives if you prefer. Many of them acutually in love and others who are victims of people's thoughts that I would honestly have a relationship with. However, no offense to those women.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
And there it is. The prologue to start it all off. Yes, I know. Rather pathetic, but I just had to get it out of my mind and put it on...er...a computer document program. :D  
  
Review, onegai?  
  
**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N 


	2. Beryl

Yet another revised chapter because I felt like cookies. ...Don't eat me. I'm not yummy, I assure you.

**Notice:**  
**1) **Manga-wise.  
**2) **Without knowing much about the Silver Millenium, I think we're all free to imagine what existed and what didn't.

**-------------------------------  
LOVERS  
THE DEVIL**

**BY: AMI-CHAN  
-------------------------------**

I am the one that is connected tightly to the Dark Kingdom, Beryl. I realize that I have a reputation of a horrid woman, a selfish woman. My actions towards the Senshi support that idea, strongly. Granted that I have willingly given myself to evil (twice, actually), I still have a side of me of sincerity that still exists. But, honestly. If you were possessed by an entity of evil, how else would you react?

I have my reasons for letting Metallia taking over me. Yes...my reasons... Its not really reasons when all I can think of is _him_, is it? Just a reason.

He is the Crown Terran Prince of the beloved blue planet and its' Golden Kingdom. Him being a man in the royal family in which I used to serve under as a loyal servant. And also, a man who I utterly fell in love with.

Endymion-sama was young and strikingly gorgeous. At seventeen, his charms definitely brought a party of numerous courtiers to his large, extravagant castle. They were always adorned in vibrant gowns and dazzling jewels that embellished their swan-like necks and small wrists. They wore those dreadful corsets to just look slightly more appealing than they already were. Their lives were lives that I desired to live in, not only for the riches and the luxury they took for granted, but also to be worthy enough to be a suitor of Endymion-sama.

My young prince was more than what was seen on the surface. He was a man who experienced pain for having lost a significant person earlier in his life and had struggled with the harsh reality of the world. The Empress was lost to the world and the kingdom in one tragic morning, though any details further were shielded from that day forward. A royal order had been instantly issued following after the news throughout the kingdom. The King Consort of Empress Chikyuu became Emperor in a few days time. From those days forth, my Endymion-sama grew up quickly with such hardships. He left his childhood behind at only age six.

The kingdom had become restless after the coronation of the Emperor, dealing with the loss of the Empress and there was doubt and uncertainty towards the man residing on the throne.

Having worked so long to ensure the prosperity of Earth, the Emperor became ill as the years advanced. Along with the development of the monarch's failing health, Endymion became stronger and developed into the man I fell in love with.

He was also a rather kind royal and to me, it was an astonishing trait of his. I had never served such a selfless master. And I found out his brute strength through the chambers of the Training Grounds. I would often venture there and watch him duel the challenges that were proposed by the Shittenou. The Shittenou were strong too, you know. Probably one of the reasons why Metallia forced me to brainwash them and convert them to the Dark Kingdom.

From my observations, I slowly realized that the training sessions was where he took out his anger. His frustrations. I felt I had some connection to him. I felt...special.

Disregarding that, Endymion-sama also became strong in terms of power when the Emperor had passed away shortly after Endymion's seventeenth birthday.

Now to the one who was my downfall. Next to the Senshi, that is. Metallia and I made a short compromise after a short meeting and a small introduction between her and I. If I allowed her to use my body, she'd be able to do whatever she wished to rule the Universe. And my side of this contract was the ever-lasting and love of Endymion-sama. Of course, love always blinds one's perspective and I couldn't seem to realize that her intentions were never to make him love me and that when she meant to go 'rule the universe', she'd be destroying lives. Anyway, it's obvious I agreed with her and practically sold my body and soul to the evil wench.

The Prince never had his own coronation as the official new Emperor of the Golden Kingdom. This was due to the fact that I had made my allegiance with Metallia and became known as "Queen Beryl". My name, my actions, and those against the Lunarians who assisted in my purpose distracted the kingdom from ever giving Endymion-sama the crown. Distracted Endymion-sama himself, for he was an avid supporter of Lunarians.

I was terribly devastated when discovering why Endymion-sama supported the White Moon. He loved the Princess of that White Empire. Selenity. I caught them once passionately kissing one another in the gardens. Another time, I saw them holding each other in an affectionate embrace.

'Endymion-sama loves Selenity-hime. Selenity-hime loves Endymion-sama.' I kept repeating in my head. Yes. I was in anguish and filled with hatred. I knew it was ridiculous, but I loved him. No. I love him. It's simple.

I tried to get over it in which I eventually I was able to. In fact, I actually hoped the best for Endymion-sama and the Princess. I admired her, really, despite the fact that she was my enemy.

Selenity-hime was as friendly to others as the Prince, even with her high position and beauty. She was exactly what I would envision for the High Princess. Pretty, graceful (though I heard she was quite clumsy at times), unbelievably kind, and absolutely lovely even though she was as playful, sneaky, and sly as an adolescent teenager. She seemed to have an aura around her, just as her mother, that seemed to gather the love of others so quickly and easily. It was...foreign, yet intriguing to me.

Metallia's voice continuously echoed in my head, repeating 'Your Endymion-sama loves Selenity-sama. Selenity-sama loves your Endymion-sama.' And sometimes, I heard her speak in an unknown and exotic language that I couldn't seem to translate. I didn't even bother after the second time she said it. I didn't want to know. It made me feel dizzy when trying to decipher the meaning of her language.

If I had only known that she was chanting it to taunt me and make me vulnerable. She had a plan to rule the Universe, that I knew. I hadn't known that I was in her way. Apparently, loving Endymion was blocking her way to taking control of my body. I was resisting because of him. And she was making the diminishing hatred of the Princess grow.

And here's the part of the story you know. I was, in time, consumed by this hate towards Selenity-hime. Metallia sought revenge against the Moon and its current Queen, Selenity. Well, I suppose I, too, am at fault.

When Endymion-sama had taken the blast for Selenity-hime, summoned by my hands, I had actually taken pleasure of it and it was delightful to see him wince in pain. It only lasted for a second. Realizing that death was probably soon to follow, my heart suddenly screamed and throbbed with heavy grief and regret. I finally realized what Metallia had done to me. It was like when one is consumed into the corrupted world of drugs. One is obviously damaged by the aftermath of being exposed to that world and by the time one realizes it, it is far too late to return. Everything has been destroyed because of the sinful actions and nothing, nothing, is as good as it was before the series of the terrible events.

Sorrow returned when the High Princess took her life. I watched as Selenity-hime hesitantly removed the Prince's heavy sword from its sheath and pierced it through her round bosom. I saw as the crippled and injured Senshi, who were quite close to death from their own battles, screamed for her with so much love and mourning. Already formed salty tears doubled as their widened eyes followed the trail of blood created by Endymion-sama, long lost by then. The new stream followed close-by, produced by Selenity-hime from her fatal and gushing wound.

No... This wasn't supposed to happen. All of this wasn't supposed to happen! Metallia shouldn't have grown in the sun and emerged as a being! Endymion-sama shouldn't have died! The Princess and her Senshi shouldn't have died either! I wasn't supposed to have been so naive to think that someone could could make Endymion-sama love me!

How did this occur!? Why did it occur?!

Why was I so...weak?

Yes. I was angry at the Princess for taking him away from me. But she shouldn't have died. No one should've. Besides, he was never mine in the first place. It was only unrequited love and though I wanted it so much, I understood what love was. They belonged with one another. The war with Metallia should've never happened. No one should've have died.

The Great Queen Selenity appeared in her great aura that her daughter and her possessed. In this time of a horrible crisis between the planets and Metallia, she kept an air of refinement yet, was as flustered and panicked as anyone else. She covered her mouth in horror and looked at the splattered blood of her beloved court. She took two steps back when recognizing that it was her daughter, the Senshi, and the Prince. Her expression could easily be perceived. 'It is over. The Silver Millennium and its people are gone.' it clearly read.

Metallia never cared. She simply laughed at my humane emotions and the destruction that she ensued. Metallia thought nothing of it. She was disgustingly pleased and satisfied with the results. She hated the Silver Millennium while I loved it. It was a great time of peace before Metallia. Oh...how much I longed for everything to be a simple dream. A simple dream to awaken from where I would wake up and end up in the room right next to my friend, Osaka Naru-chan.

My hope was of the Queen Selenity, and if Metallia killed her then it was useless to think that way. Hopeless.

I was rewarded. Queen Selenity, using the Ginzuishou, created a seal to send Metallia to the deep depths of the Earth. She allowed the opportunity of a new life on Earth for the Senshi, her daughter, and Endymion-sama. They would live once again.

A bright light engulfed Metallia and I. Metallia screamed in pain as she was sealed and I...for some odd reason was left. I was surrounded in white and heard the Great Queen. Her words were sincere and forgiving.

'Why? I have caused you and your court nothing, but total destruction.' I asked.

'Because, Beryl-san. Even you should be given another chance.'

I felt...purified.

To put it plainly, we were all sent to the future to relive lives.

Except I failed in living a brand new life on Earth. I found myself going to D-Point of the Arctic and making an intentional discovery of Metallia's seal. Of course, me being an idiot, I released her from exile. And history repeated in which I was, again, possessed. This time, Metallia took more force into taking over. Again, she persuaded me to hate the Princess for even then, I was weak and helpless.

Luckily, the Princess defeated Metallia and me. For that, I am grateful, and glad as well. Metallia, I'm positively sure, is not.

I will never receive his love. It doesn't matter to me. Selenity-hime deserves Endymion-sama. Endymion-sama deserves Selenity-hime. In any life and era. For that, I am grateful and glad as well.

And if I could, I would apologize to everyone whom I hurt. The Senshi, the Queen, Endymion, the victims of Metallia's hatred and violence, the Princess, and anyone else whom I have not named. I can't say that if I was given a chance to go back in time to redo things, that I would do something different in my decision that wouldn't cause so much devastation. I already got a chance from the Great Queen. I failed to embrace that chance.

But, suppose I was the High Princess. Suppose I was a high-ranked and established princess and not a low-life servant. Suppose I hadn't been so foolish to think that Metallia could help me take the heart of my Prince. Suppose I had learned what happened in the past. Suppose that for once, I wasn't so selfish and so stupid.

Instead, suppose I was as loving as the wonderful Senshi and their Princess.

Then perhaps, my fate wouldn't have been so poorly made and I would've had a chance of a life. May it have been with or without the Prince of Earth.

--------------------------------

This was a revision. And yes, creative license was utilizied. I was just questioning whatever occurred with the monarchs of the Golden Kingdom other than Endymion.

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


End file.
